Parents and other guardians often wish to prevent children under their care from engaging in inappropriate or risky behaviors. For example, a parent may wish to ensure that their child does not view unsuitable media content, visit dangerous neighborhoods, or forgo productive activities such as studying for diversions such as watching television or playing video games. Accordingly, the parent may implement a parental control system on a computing device of the child to track and/or limit certain online or other computing behaviors of the child.
Conventional parental control systems may allow parents to impose restrictions on a child's computing behavior, such as preventing the child from visiting inappropriate websites or sending text messages during school hours. Unfortunately, these traditional technologies may be unable to provide guardians with a robust, comprehensive assessment of a child's behavior, much less identify significant changes in the child's behavior. The instant disclosure, therefore, identifies and addresses a need for improved parental control systems.